The Adventures of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
A new Spin off television series of Phineas and Ferb. Only on Disney Channel and Disney XD. Plot The show is about Isabella with her brother Timon, Pumbaa, and the Fireside Girls are earning their patches and helping Phineas and Ferb. They traveled around the world, making new friends, and fight the forces of evil. Characters Main Character Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: A Mexican-Jewish Girl and leader of the Fireside Girls. She has a crush on Phineas and live across the street in Danville. Timon "Berkowitz" Garcia-Shapiro: A meerkat and third in command of the Firefly Boys. He's Isabella's new brother and he also turn himself into a Mexican-Jewish Boy as a kid in disguise. Pumbaa: A friendly warthog and members of the Firefly Boys. He's Timon's best friend and they call him Mr. PIg. Phineas Flynn: A boy who create his wacky invention and leader of the Firefly Boys. He lives with his stepbrother, Ferb. Ferb Fletcher: A British Boy and second in command of the Firefly Boys. He lived with his stepbrother, Phineas. Fireside Girls: *Gretchen Bennett: She's second in command of the Fireside Girls. *Adyson Sweetwater: She's third in command of the Fireside Girls. *Katie: Members of the Fireside Girls. *Ginger: Japanese Girl and members of the Fireside Girls. She has a crush on Baljeet. *Milly: Members of the Fireside Girls and she has a crush on Django. *Holly: Members of the Fireside Girls. Perry the Platypus: He's Flynn-Fletcher's pet and top secret agent. He saves the world from his nemesis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Villains Maleficent: The Mistress of All Evil and leader of the darkness. She use her dark magic to use her staff and transform into a fire breathing dragon. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz: He's a mad scientist who wants to take over the Tri-State Area. His plan has been foiled by his nemesis, Perry the Platypus. Ursula: The Sea Witch of the ocean. She use her dark magic to cast a spell and she has her pet eels, Flotsam and Jetsam. Minor Characters Vivian Garcia-Shapiro: She's Mexican-Jewish and Isabella's mother. Pinky the Chihuahua: He's Isabella's pet and one of secret agent. Candace Flynn: She's Phineas and Ferb's annoying sister who wants to bust her brothers because she's jealous. Baljeet Rai: He's a Indian Boy who likes school and get A grades. Buford Van Stomm: A bully who is tough. Jeremy Johnson: He works at the Slushy Burger and Candace's boyfriend. Stacy Hirano: She's Japanese girl and Ginger's big sister. Episodes # The Jungle Cook # Two New Agents # How to earn Hakuna Matata Patch # Once Upon A Phineas # Boy Story # Timonzilla # The Good, The Bad, and the Meerkat # Angry Birds, Timon and Pumbaa to the Rescue # Isabella the Little Mermaid # Twice Upon A Timon # Fire vs Water # New Scout Members # Let's Play Death Punchies # No Bullies Allowed # Two for Meerkats # Timboy and Pumboar # Isabella vs Candace # Timon goes to School # Let's Get Chaotix # The Sand Before Time # Home is Where the Meerkat Is # Does This Puppies Look Cute? # Brain Train # Matter of Love and Death Gallery Isabella3.gif 8.gif Clippumb.gif 408px-Phineas Flynn.png Ferb Fletcher.png Fireside Girls Stand Together Art.png Maleficent.gif Sleepingbeauty69.gif Category:Fanon Works Category:Disneydude94's page Category:Crossovers Category:Spin offs Category:Fan-Fiction Series Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Phinabella Story Category:Fireside Girls